


【DH】把瓶子放下！

by ninaomg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABO, M/M, Mpreg, alpha!Harry, omega!Draco
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaomg/pseuds/ninaomg
Summary: 有毒高亮预警：德拉科（O攻）X哈利（A受）有私设。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> emm，O攻A受，后期会有攻生子，高亮预警！

“哈利！”一个赫奇帕奇女生低垂着头，害羞地用手指绞动着校服袍的衣角，她微微侧着头，装作不经意间露出她脖子后侧的腺体，一股浓浓的奶油味飘了出来，“我……我喜欢你……请你……”

哈利嗅到那股味道只皱了一皱眉，下意识后退了半步，一脸歉意道：“不好意思，我……”他没有把话说完，但拒绝的意味已经很明确了，那名赫奇帕奇不可置信地抬头看了他一眼，立刻泪眼朦胧了起来，一跺脚转身擦着泪跑远了。

“梅林，这是第几个了。”罗恩打着呵欠拍了拍哈利的肩膀，“这些被信息素冲昏了头脑的Omega。”

哈利无奈的耸耸肩。

从来没有人告诉他巫师到了18岁会进行性别的第二次分化。暑假的时候，他在生日当天早晨醒来，忽然闻到自己身上总飘着一股青草味，就像他无数次摔趴在魁地奇球场上时嗅到的那种味道。他以为自己每日十分钟的快速冲澡没能把自己洗干净，想赶在朋友来为他庆祝生日前再洗个澡，没想到这次皮肤都被泡皱了，那股青草味反而越来越浓，而且他的不好意思说出口的地方竟然产生了奇妙的变化，差点没把他吓傻。

“伙计，我就知道你会是个Alpha！”罗恩一见到他就开心道，这才刷新了他对于巫师世界的认知。

顺便说一句，罗恩早在3月生日的时候就已经分化成了Alpha，信息素是番茄味的，弄得哈利当时总以为罗恩逃难也不忘偷吃西红柿，毕竟他们可从没见过他有当着他们的面吃番茄，连番茄酱也没沾过。至于赫敏，她早在去年就分化成了一个Beta，信息素不明显，是淡淡的花香味，比淡香水还要淡那么一些。

哈利是打败了黑魔王的救世之星，又是一个Alpha，返校以后他的受欢迎程度简直称得上是爆炸式增长。

其实要按照往年学校课程设计，分化一般出现在学生毕业后，只有少部分在上半年出生的孩子会在在校期间出现分化现象，这样减少了在学校这样一个集体生活的环境里，发生少男少女因为性冲动和发情期带来的尴尬事件。但今年的霍格沃茨不同往常，哈利这一届即将面临N.E.W.T考试的学生，被伏地魔耽误了整整一个学年的学习，为此霍格沃茨专门开设了史无前例的八年级课程，然而这就带了一个很严肃的问题，返校的八年级生都是已经或者即将年满18岁的巫师，霍格沃茨大堂里的信息素味道从来没有如此浓烈与复杂过。更别提那些被救世主光环和Alpha气息冲昏了头脑而连番来勾引哈利的Omega们了，按他们的话说，他们要把握自己的性别优势，运气好的话，他们连爱情魔药都可以省下了！

“我真的受够了。”哈利烦闷地在格兰芬多长桌边坐下，“开学一个多月了，就不能让我过一天安生日子吗？”

“我听说昨天还有个Alpha给你送花？”赫敏玩笑道，将又一本大部头扣在桌上。

“我哪能分得清他们的性别啊，梅林，有男人和女人还不够吗，竟然弄出六种性别出来？”哈利低着头懊恼地往盘子里装着食物。

“当然是为了魔法的延续，Alpha与Omega的结合能够让魔法更加纯粹，后代哑炮几率会大大降低。另外信息素和魔法与灵魂有关，这也是每个人的信息素几乎都不同的原因。还有两个人结合以后，会产生一种类似灵魂连接的东西，一定程度上会共享两人的魔力和感知。”罗恩解释道。

“那如果……”哈利抿抿嘴，“如果在分化前就互生情愫的两人，分化以后发现同性别怎么办？”

“这放在很久以前确实是一个大问题，但现在是20世纪了哈利，只要相爱，任何性别都能结合。只有最古老守旧的纯血家族还信奉着AO结合的那一套。”罗恩侧了侧身子把自己后颈的腺体展示给哈利看，他的腺体上有一个深深的整齐咬痕，说是咬痕，也不尽然，那看起来就像是一个立体纹身一样，皮肉早就愈合，但还是有一圈明显的痕迹，“看，这是我和敏的结合印记，她的后颈也有一个，你没发现我们的信息素味道也中和了吗？”

哈利瞪大了眼睛摇摇头，他成天和他们混在一起，早就习惯了他们俩的气息交融的感觉，从没想过原来他们已经结合成功了。

罗恩笑着拍拍哈利的肩膀，宽慰道：“我知道我们韦斯莱分化成Alpha比较常见，如果金妮也是Alpha，或者是Beta，也绝对没有人阻止你们在一起的，放心吧，哈利。”

哈利愣了愣，叹了口气：“罗恩，赫敏，忘了和你们说了，我和金妮真的分手了。”

“什么？”罗恩大叫道。

“哦，我早就知道了，金妮跟我说过了。”赫敏头也不抬地翻了一页书。

“什么？？”罗恩瞪大了眼睛。

“就是这样，罗恩。”哈利低着头点点头，“和平分手，以后还是朋友。但你如果再叫喊下去，我敢保证明天在我面前晃荡的人要比现在多一倍。”

罗恩立刻收声，警惕地环顾着四周，哈利的追求者有时候真的太过恐怖，特别是那群Omega，彪悍起来是个Alpha也镇不住。比起妹妹的感情生活，他更担心他会被那群狂热的救世主粉丝给活埋。

哈利食不知味的啃着一根炸香肠，眼神飘飘忽忽地又不知不觉地飘向了斯莱特林长桌，接着很快就锁定了坐在他正对着他位置的那个金发斯莱特林，他这时才后知后觉地发现，好像这么些年来，他与马尔福好像总是会下意识地坐到对方正对面，早餐时间互相甩一个挑衅的眼神才像是一天正式开始的标志。但自从返校以来，已经过去了一个多月，虽然他们的仍是下意识地坐到对方地正对面，但他们根本连一个眼神交会都不曾有过，别说眼神交会了，德拉科·马尔福就好像大多数时候是个隐形人一样，再也没有了挑衅，甚至除了就餐的时间，大多数时候哈利都只能在被粉丝与追求者团团围住的时候瞥道一个白金色的脑袋从狭缝里一闪而过。

说老实话，比起这群前赴后继的示爱者，他更好奇他这个七年来的死对头，怎么就忽然偃旗息鼓了。

战后由于救世主的证词和卢修斯·马尔福主动提供了大量食死徒的信息与线索，曾经黑魔王的左膀右臂马尔福家族，实际上只得到了相当轻的处罚。纳西莎和德拉科被判无罪，卢修斯被判马尔福庄园圈禁2年，再加上一笔罚款，这就是全部审判的结果。霍格沃茨返校重修时，德拉科时为数不多返校的斯莱特林之一。对于这个曾经引食死徒进入霍格沃茨、差一点杀死邓布利多校长，但却又在大战间给予救世主帮助的斯莱特林，大多数人都不知道对他持以什么态度好。再加上他返校后失去了身后的两座大山一样的保镖，整个人也异常沉默，于是大家也乐得将他忽视，就好像当他并不存在一样。

“不知道他分化成了什么性别呢？”哈利盯着那高高瘦瘦的斯莱特林暗中想到，“多半是个Alpha吧，他那么高，又那样自大。”哈利恍惚间想起了被抓到马尔福庄园的那天，被他仰视着的那个男孩。他好像又长高了些，这让他看起来更瘦了，他颤抖着，明明一眼就认出了他，却含含混混地说着不清楚。他被贝拉特里克斯拉到自己跟前的时候，他俩凑得那样近，他几乎能感受到他紧张而急促的呼吸，但他眼神闪烁着仍旧什么也没有说。

忽然，那个男孩放下了本也没动几下的刀叉，长长地叹了口气，眼睛一抬直直地对上了哈利的视线，哈利愣了一下，才发现自己刚才一直直愣愣地盯着人家看了好久，不禁感到脸颊一热。马尔福看着哈利忽然泛红的脸颊和躲闪的眼神，皱了皱眉头，继而放松了下来，勾起嘴角，做了个小小的假笑。哈利说不清自己对这个久违的假笑是讨厌还是怀念，但他忽然觉得心头一松，跟着笑了起来。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

夜晚躺在宿舍床上，哈利闻到纳威那头传来的草药味和西莫那边飘来的火药味，梅林，竟然有人的信息素是火药味。你能想象有一天早上醒来，闻到宿舍里忽然弥漫出一股火药味，心里的紧张与害怕吗？幸好西莫只是个Beta，信息素不像其他性别那样浓烈，不然他很有可能被打上危险品的标签。罗恩的气息没有混在在其中，哈利无聊地掏出活点地图，发现他和赫敏呆在一块，然后过了一会儿他俩便在地图上消失了。好吧好吧，他们去了有求必应屋，自从他们发现有求必应屋还是能够被召唤出来之后，他俩就经常去那儿幽会，热恋中的情侣，一刻也舍不得分开。

自然而然地，哈利开始在地图上寻找着那个斯莱特林的名字。这事经过一整年的训练，已经再熟练不过了。他很快就发现，今晚此时还在校园里游荡的，远不止罗恩和赫敏两人。哈利看着那个熟悉的名字小心翼翼地避开费尔奇和他的猫，径直走到了级长浴室。

这么晚了，他去那儿干什么？

哈利想也没想，拿起隐身斗篷就悄悄出了宿舍门，向级长浴室走去。

他披着隐身斗篷，蹑手蹑脚地走进了级长浴室，彩色玻璃上的人鱼还在婀娜地梳洗着金色的长发，浴池里的泡泡不停歇地向上涌起，哈利屏住呼吸小心翼翼地搜寻着，接着便看到马尔福衣着整齐地撑在洗漱台上，对着镜子发着呆。如此相似的场景与站位，恍惚间，哈利以为自己回到了两年前那个昏暗的盥洗室里。

只是此刻，那个瘦削的金发斯莱特林并没有在哭泣，只是微微颤抖着，从巫师袍里摸出来一个小瓶子，颤抖着的手，怎么也拔不出顶头的软木塞。

他在嗑药！

哈利在心里尖叫道。

他曾经几次见过姨妈驱赶靠在他们家门前的瘾君子，颤抖着的双手，对于药物极度渴望的丑陋而可悲的模样，无神的双眼，消瘦的身形。

梅林！马尔福怎么会堕落至此？

想也没想，他掀开隐形衣大喊了一声：“把瓶子放下！”

马尔福全然没想过这个时间这个地点会突然冒出来一个波特，他恰好顺利拔出那塞得过紧的软木塞，就被吓到差点心脏病发作。手一松，瓷瓶摔在了地上，瓶子碎倒奇迹般的没碎，但是里头银色的液体撒了一地。他手忙脚乱的蹲下身捡起来查看，只幸运地看到几滴残留。

“该死的波特，你到底在干什么！”马尔福暴怒地将小瓶扔在地上狠狠踢到一边。“看看你做的好事！”

哈利怎会是一个被他的暴怒所惊骇到的人？他理直气壮地上前一步大声道：“我这是在救你，马尔福！你怎么能嗑药呢？嗑药是逃避不了现实的！”

“梅林啊！波特，你脑子是不是被巨怪踩过？”马尔福震惊的表情显得过于真实了，哈利不禁愣了一愣。马尔福一手扶住额头深深叹了口气，他无意识地咬了咬下唇，放下手来，好像下定了什么决心似的，低垂着眼眸咬牙切齿道：“那是我的抑制剂，波特！”

“呃……抑……什么剂？”哈利一头雾水道。

马尔福猛地抬起头来，几乎称得上是面露凶光地狠狠地盯着哈利，不可置信道：“你是真傻还是想要故意讽刺我，波特？是的，我知道！你是救世主，你是胜利者，你是一个Alpha，你的追求者加起来都可以绕霍格沃茨三圈，你当然用不上这玩意！而不像我，”他怒极反笑了，自嘲地冷哼一声，“一个失败者，一个无能的人，最后还是一个Omega！我就该连续几天都要收到父亲寄给我的中立纯血家族的Alpha清单，就等着我一毕业就把我嫁出去联姻了！如果没有抑制剂我连寝室都不敢进！一个马尔福，竟然分化成了Omega。”他暴怒的声音越来越小，最终他低下头去，用一只手撑住自己的额头，藏匿着连日的压抑与委屈而积攒的泪水。他低着头，狠狠地吸了一口气，想要将马上就要夺眶而出的眼泪憋回去，上一次在波特面前哭泣，最后的结果可不那么圆满。

“嫁……嫁？”哈利支支吾吾地重复道，他感觉自己是不是已经精神错乱了，还是马尔福真的说出了这个字。忽然，感觉一股热潮从下身涌了上来，他还来不及分辨这究竟是什么感觉，便扯着领口纳闷道：“你有没有闻到一股柠檬的味道啊，还有，级长浴室里什么时候这么热了？”

马尔福身体僵硬了起来，忽而抄起魔杖惊慌地指着哈利，大喊道：“你别过来啊，波特！”

战争时的条件反射，哈利下一秒就掏出自己的魔杖对着马尔福来了一个缴械咒。他将马尔福的魔杖接到了手里才反应过来自己做了什么，不过马尔福显然也没有反应过来，只是呆愣愣地看着自己空荡荡的手掌发呆。

“呃，条件反射。”哈利挠挠头尴尬地说道，他走上前去想要把魔杖递给马尔福，但每走近一步，柠檬的香气就越发浓烈，甚至还有一股淡淡的甜味，哈利感觉自己背后好像都渗出了汗水，自己身上的青草味也浓郁了起来。

“停下，波特，你就把它放在地上，赶紧走开！”马尔福双手撑着洗手台的边缘，后腰抵住台面，恨不得要向后退到台子上头。

“你到底是什么毛病，马尔福？”哈利不耐烦道，他几步走上前来，将马尔福的魔杖狠狠拍在了台面上，撞击声在空荡荡的浴室里响起，突兀极了。

太近了。

马尔福恍惚地看着一脸怒容的救世主波特。他从来不知道青草的气息也能变得如此霸道如此有侵略性，就好像他在落雨后的球场训练时不慎摔倒在了泥地里，被雨打湿了的草叶将他紧紧包围，他竭力抵抗着这一气息，但仍是忍不住双腿颤抖。没有抑制剂的帮助，热潮一股又一股地涌了上来，他不确定自己能否克制得住能让自己别将这个占据了他整个学生时代与男孩拥入怀中。他视线不由自主地落在了男孩微张着的薄唇上，他想象着那双唇的味道，想象着那火热的气息。

“马尔福？马尔福？”那双唇开开合合着，一双炽热的手扣住了他的肩膀重重地摇晃着他，将他从幻想里拖了回来，他神情恍惚地将视线从那双唇上移开，微微向上投向了那双碧绿的眼睛，那双绿眸在昏暗的光线下仍然闪耀着灵动的光芒，看向他的目光就好像着了火似的，“你还好吗？你简直烫得吓人？”

“你再靠近一点烫得吓人的就不只是我了，波特，快滚开！”马尔福生硬地将哈利狠狠向后一推，艰难地从青草气息中脱离出来，这才像一条终于得了水的鱼一样大口地呼吸着。

“马尔福，你看起来真的很不好！”哈利皱着眉就好像真的对他有多关心似的，不识好歹地再度凑上前来，拉着他的手腕就要往外走，“你得去庞弗雷夫人那里看看！”

马尔福简直要被波特这听不懂人话的脑子给气疯了，他怒极攻心，伸手一推，就要将他推进浴池里。哪里知道哈利的手还紧扣在他的手腕上，他下意识地一使劲，噗通两声，两个人齐齐掉入了浴池里。

两人猝不及防地落水，不约而同地连呛了几口。幸而池子不深，他们扑腾了几下，总算爬到了池边伸出头来大口地呼吸着。被水这么一泡，那股燥热劲儿立刻下去了不少。

咳嗽刚平息，马尔福就恼怒地大叫道：“哈利·波特！你是不是根本听不懂人话？”

“我总要知道到底发生了什么才行，你现在很不对劲！”哈利反驳道。

“是的，极其敏锐的观察力，格兰芬多加十分。”马尔福假笑着讽刺道，“一定要我把话说的明明白白吗，波特？我是个Omega，我现在在发情期！”

“哦。”哈利不知道该说些什么只好简简单单地回答道。

“而都是因为你，我的抑制剂弄撒了，你如果不赶紧滚蛋，你会连带着一起发情的，那样我们麻烦就大了！梅林啊，这些都是常识你难道不懂吗？格兰芬多巨怪波特？”也许是今晚愤怒得太多了，马尔福觉得自己现在反倒进入了一种超然物外的诡异的平静当中。

“呃。”哈利不由自主地瑟缩着，“事实上我在这个暑假满18岁的时候才知道性别分化这回事。”他解释道。

马尔福长长地叹了口气，伸手抹了一把脸，无奈道：“你知道你今晚上的种种行为，我完全可以去魔法部告你性骚扰吗？”

“哈？”哈利惊讶道，“我只不过碰了你几下。”

“你碰的是正在发情期的Omega。”马尔福露出一个幸灾乐祸的假笑，“你确实知道我们现在是不同性别了吗，波特？即使现在已经开放了很多，但是柔弱的Omega仍然是受到法律偏袒和保护的，你要知道即使你只是路过我身边，只要我乐意，我照样可以告你性骚扰，而且稳赢不输。”

“我可看不出你有哪点柔弱了。”哈利耸耸肩翻了个白眼道，“而且我看不出这种过渡的保护有什么好值得得意的，既否定了Omega的个人能力与价值，听起来就又把Omega当成了什么珍稀财产似的。”

马尔福身体僵直了起来，假笑立刻从脸上消失殆尽，他将湿透的发丝拨到一边，低垂下眼眸，冷哼一声，：“那可不就是成了别人的财产吗？”他自嘲道：“现在是父母的珍宝，明年就要成为马尔福崛起的筹码了。也罢也罢，最后至少还能实现一点价值。”

哈利张大了嘴，却又不知道能说些什么，但还没等他想明白，有一股热流从身下涌了上来，比先前更加热烈，柠檬的清香混合着浴室中泡沫的味道，浓郁得让他有些晕晕乎乎的，他迟疑了一会儿，吞吞吐吐道：“马尔福，呃，好像我们麻烦真的大了。”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

马尔福的第一反应就是向后退去。然而他们靠得太近了，即使是他们已然泡在了水里头，救世主忽然暴涨的信息素依然牢牢将他困在了原地，明明没有被束缚，却感觉自己浑身僵硬，他修长的手指狠狠地抠住浴池的边沿，紧张地注视着哈利的一举一动。

而哈利，就好像是航行的水手被海妖所蛊惑了一般，不由自主地缓慢地向马尔福移去。他不太清楚自己在干什么，但却只想离马尔福更近一些，他轻嗅着马尔福身上散发出来的柠檬的清香，混杂在一片水汽中，让他几乎无法思考。

“德拉科。”他不知道为什么要呼唤他的名字，也许他只是想确认他的存在，却并不期望他的回答。

马尔福，哦不，现在是德拉科了。

德拉科因此而颤抖着，几乎要在水中站立不稳。一双炽热的手扶住了他的胳膊，一双碧绿的眼眸不知什么时候已经出现在了自己的眼前，在一片水汽的氤氲中迷蒙而美丽。德拉科低头注视着这个比自己矮了一截但却绝对不容被忽视的男孩，他青草的芳香像是霸道地想要钻进自己的每一寸肌肤里。那双薄唇离自己那么近，近到似乎一低头就能触碰得到，德拉科抿了抿嘴，克制着自己低头冲动。但那双薄唇的主人却并不能如他所愿，哈利凑得更近，缓缓地抬起头，轻轻吻上了德拉科颤抖的嘴唇。

当两双唇接触到的那一刹那，就好像是有一股电流从嘴唇相接的地方产生似的，接着那股冲动由此散发冲刷过全身，时间在此刻已经没有了清晰的概念，他们脑海中萦绕的只有将对方搂得更紧些，恨不能将对方揉进身体里，恨不能合二为一。

当德拉科回过神来的时候，他的双手已经从腰部的位置伸进了哈利的衣服里，抚摸着他紧实的后背，哈利一手勾住他的后腰，一手搂住他的臀部，将头埋在德拉科的颈窝，轻轻地舔舐着他颈侧的肌肤。德拉科半仰起头，发出一声微弱的呻吟。

“走开，波特！”德拉科有气无力地推拒着哈利，这根本不起效果，哈利将他搂得那样紧，更何况他自己根本就不想放他离开，“你清醒一点，你并不想这样的。”哈利没有回答，只顺着德拉科的脖颈向后舔去，柔软的舌头划过他后颈腺体的位置，德拉科闷哼一声，思维再度停滞了下来。

等他再度清醒过来的时候，他们正浸没在水中接吻，水流让他们的发丝飘动起来，哈利仍旧戴着他那副就好像是长在了他脸上的丑陋的眼镜，绿色的眼镜微张着，他们搂住彼此的后颈，竭力汲取着对方口中的氧气。德拉科感到一阵眩晕，他知道他们应该浮上去，回到地面上去，但他有一瞬间幻想着，时间永远停留在此刻也未尝不可。

当他终于被扔出水面瘫倒在冰冷的地面上大口呼吸时，他才发现他已经几乎筋疲力尽了。他侧过头望去，看见哈利喘着粗气以一种极为难看地姿势笨拙地爬了上来，显然同样已经累坏了。

“梅林！”哈利上气不接下气地抱怨道：“差一点我们就要上明天的《预言家日报》头条了，一对因在浴池里接吻而窒息身亡的巫师。”缺氧让他们因信息素爆棚而发昏的头脑清晰了一些。

“你不想要这样的。”德拉科侧着头看着哈利，不知怎的，神色看起来有些哀伤。

“不想要怎样？”哈利没能跟上他的思维。

“你并不想要和我接吻，这只是信息素的作用。”德拉科渐渐平复了呼吸，但也许是因为浑身湿透躺在冰冷的地面上，亦或者是什么别的原因，他抑制不住身体的颤抖。

“呃。”哈利沉默了片刻斟酌道，“我不能否认也许信息素是促成我们吻到窒息的原因。”他抿了抿嘴，叹了口气，低垂着眼眸坦白道：“但我……但我并不是不想，事实上，我有时候会幻想着这个……”

德拉科不可置信地瞪大了眼睛。

哈利咽了咽唾沫，继续道：“我有时候会幻想着这个。我被抓到马尔福庄园的那次。”说到这里，他仍皱着眉不由自主地露出厌恶的表情，德拉科也因此而呼吸停滞了一刻，“你被那个疯女人拉到我的面前，我们之间靠得那么近，我几乎能感受到你的鼻息喷洒在我的脸上。我一半害怕着你认出我，一半又在想着，我们近到几乎快要接吻。我甚至想着，如果你指认了我，我也要先吻你一口。不过不知怎么回事，我心里一直相信着你不会说的，即使你真的很害怕。”

“在那种情况下你竟然在想着这种事情？”德拉科感觉自己是不是进入了一个平行的世界，眼前的这个波特其实不是自己认识的波特，而是一个脑子里塞满了爱情魔药，或者是中了夺魂咒的假人，或者是哪个就像潘西一样熟读了图书馆里所有爱情小说的人喝了复方汤剂假扮的。梅林，一个波特怎么可能跟他说，他想要吻他？

但他又那么的想要相信他，他从意识到自己对波特的感情并非是百分百的厌恶，而是参杂着不可救药的迷恋后，就那么的想要他。他多么渴望，他对自己的回应是真实的。更何况看着波特那绯红的脸颊，和手足无措地一会儿摸摸袖口，一会儿摸摸头发的样子，让他有那么一点儿希望这一切都是真的。

“我只是有一点儿的担心。”格兰芬多巨怪波特吞吞吐吐地说道：“我是不是已经构成了严重性骚扰了？”

德拉科鼓噪的心不知怎的忽然平静了下来。他想要相信一次，相信他自己依然拥有着幸运，相信着波特不屑于为了发泄生理的欲望而说谎话骗人，相信着他仍有机会得到幸福。

“如果你情我愿就不算性骚扰了。”他这样说道。而波特，那个巨怪一样的饭桶，竟然就那样瞪着眼睛看着自己，就好像没有听懂一般。德拉科翻了个白眼，懒洋洋地抱怨道：“你想明天被人发现我们高热至死吗？还不快点过来？”

哈利迟疑了一下，就着爬上岸的姿势匍匐着爬了过来，还才刚刚爬到德拉科的上方，就被他一把勾住脖子拉下来接吻。当他们的双唇再度相触碰，就像从对方身体里汲取了生命的能量一样，身体又产生了一股力量，从而不由自主地贴近着对方。

两人边吻边费力地试图将对方扒光，他们浑身湿透，衣服紧贴在身体上，给他们的行动增添了不少阻碍。德拉科下意识地将手滑进了哈利的裤子里，抚摸着哈利光滑的肌肤，手指顺着哈利的臀缝向下滑动，抚摸着哈利后穴细小的褶皱。哈利轻轻呻吟了一声，低下头轻轻咬了口德拉科的乳尖，德拉科难耐地低吟了一声，一股暖热的粘液从德拉科的后面流了下来。

德拉科顿时僵住了，仿佛此刻才想起来自己的身份，他深吸一口气，艰难地将手从哈利的臀缝中移开，愤恨地撕扯着哈利的裤子，将它一鼓作气扒了下来。哈利鼓胀的欲望顿时被释放出来，火热地贴在德拉科半裸露的大腿上。

哈利对此全然不知，只加快了手里的动作，心急地将德拉科的衬衫一把扯开，露出他苍白的胸膛来。而他胸腹之上已经浅到只剩下一些白色突起细线的伤痕也随之展露了出来。哈利盯着那些纵横交错的伤痕有着一瞬间的出神。它们提醒着他，他曾经差点将身下这个男孩杀死，差点任他的血流干。而本意并非如此的自己，却因此而束手无策，无可奈何。他用手指轻轻抚摸着那些伤痕，换来德拉科瑟缩地颤抖，他俯下身去，伸出舌头，轻轻地顺着伤痕的线条而舔去。

德拉科从来不知道这些早已愈合的旧伤会是这样的敏感，当哈利近乎虔诚地顺着那些线条舔舐时，他几乎动弹不得，唯一能做的只有瞪大着眼睛，高昂着头，像一只脱了水的鱼一样大口呼吸着，喉咙里发出毫无意义的声音，身后的粘液成股地流了出来，让他感到很难受。

这很恶心，即使知道这只是Omega的正常生理现象，即使知道这是为了减少自己受伤的可能，即使已经预见了自己即将要接受什么，他仍然觉得这很恶心。

从生日的那天早晨醒来后，他发现自己成了一个Omega起；从见到父亲失望的表情和母亲哀伤的落泪起；从他在幼时“成为一个最强大的Alpha，娶一个最美的Omega妻子”的宣言上涂上浓黑的墨迹起；从父亲交给他第一份中立纯血家族的Alpha清单，暗示他在其中挑选一位作为自己的丈夫，为马尔福家族的复兴增添筹码起，他就觉得一切都很恶心。

即使性别分化并无任何先兆，但他从来没有想过自己会分化成为一个Omega，最荒唐的梦里，他也只是因为自己成为了一个泯然众人的Beta而惊醒。在那些迷恋波特的日子里，他偶尔会幻想着波特，那个举世闻名的大英雄，如果分化成为一个Omega会是怎样的情状。

哈利毫无章法的前戏生疏而僵硬，当对于德拉科而言这完全足够，他只是闻着哈利那迷人的青草气息就足够让他放松下来，但他仍旧担忧地问道：“你会做吗，波特？”

“呃，有一点点理论知识。”哈利害羞道，从忙碌中抬起头来，仰头看着德拉科，露出一个腼腆而尴尬的笑容来，德拉科被这小小的笑容所击中，伸手一勾，将他拖了上来，张嘴轻轻咬了口哈利的下巴，惹得哈利又轻笑了一声，贴近了德拉科，再度陷入又一轮的亲吻当中。

德拉科抚摸着哈利肌肉饱满的胸膛，而哈利的双手则一路向下，想要探寻他最终的目的地。

然而，当哈利的指尖刚刚接触到那湿漉漉的臀缝时，一声惨烈的女人的尖叫在德拉科的脑子里炸响。德拉科一瞬间露出极度痛苦的面容，一翻身将哈利狠狠地压在了身下，扣住了他的身体。哈利猝不及防地倒下了地面，后脑勺嗑在地板上，有一瞬间的晕眩感，后背突如其来的冰冷让他狠狠地打了个寒战，然而更让人不安的，则是撑在他身体上方的男孩原本红润的脸颊顷刻间血色全无，目光呆滞地看向他，却又根本没有在他脸上的任何一点聚焦，他皱着眉，表情甚至可以称得上是惊恐，显然陷入了一段不怎么美好的回忆。

德拉科打开门，走进阴暗潮湿的马尔福庄园地牢里，狼人格雷伯克还有几个食死徒正站在一间牢房里围着一个女人狞笑着，贝拉特里克斯坐在一旁无聊地玩着指甲。

“母……母亲说……午……午餐……”德拉科哆哆嗦嗦地说不出一个完整的句子，这本是家养小精灵的活，但前来通报的家养小精灵通常会被随手弄死，为了防止庄园里连维持正常运作的小精灵都不足够，这项工作就落到了德拉科身上。

“等会吧，小马尔福先生。”一个食死徒讽刺地加重了对他的称呼，“看看这个，一个麻种Omega巫师发情期到了，多么有趣的事情。”

德拉科看着那群狞笑的男人不禁后退了半步，在那群人站立的缝隙里，他看到了那个绝望的女人趴在地上，对他露出一副祈求的模样。

“反正她今天就要成为纳吉尼的口粮，拿来发挥一下最后的价值也不错。”一个食死徒坏笑着提议道。

那个女人颤抖着，无声地对着德拉科祈求着，德拉科辨认着她的口型，她无声呼唤着：“杀了我。”

那是纳吉尼的粮食，那是那群杂碎需要的玩具，德拉科颤抖着，无法行动半步。

“来吧，小马尔福先生，你不站近些看个清楚吗？”格雷伯克大笑道。

“他还没有成年分化呢。”一个食死徒说道。

“总要到那一步的，快来提早涨涨见识。”另一个食死徒如是说道。

一条鞭子甩到了后者的身上，一直沉默着玩着指甲的贝拉克利特斯用着她那疯疯癫癫地语气说道：“让他回去吧，不然我那爱子心切的妹妹又要吵到我耳朵都起茧了，‘他还是个孩子！’每天每天都只有这一句话。”

德拉科连滚带爬地跑出了地牢，房门后传来了贝拉疯狂地大笑声，食死徒们的狞笑，以及那个Omega女性的惨叫声。

“德拉科！”一声呼唤将德拉科从令人恐惧的回忆中拉了回来，他晃了晃脑袋，终于回想起自己的现状，低下头去，看到了一个一脸担忧的救世主躺在了他的身下，“你总算回神了，我喊了你有一万遍，你就像中了‘通通石化’一样毫无反应。”

“我做不到。”德拉科轻声说道，声音中是难以察觉的羞歉。

“什么？”哈利一头雾水地看着他，不明白他到底在说些什么。

“我说我做不到这个！”德拉科恼怒地撑起身体就要从哈利身上起来，却被哈利一把扣住不让起身。

“做不到什么？”哈利也恼火了起来，他觉得今晚的德拉科简直有些莫名其妙。不过这个别扭的斯莱特林也从来没有坦率过，哈利深吸一口气，压下火气，耐心问道：“你不能就这么不明不白甩甩手就走了。”

“我做不到毫无心理负担地被人捅，这下够简单明了了吗？”德拉科暴躁地掀开哈利的手臂，挣扎着就要起身，然而身体的高热让他才动了一步就软倒了下来，哈利连忙撑住了他，才没让他摔倒在地。

“为什么你总要将一件简单的事情转好几个弯说出来呢？”哈利郁闷地抱怨道，“这算是什么大事？你可以上我，我完全无所谓啊，难道你想让我们俩因为憋到内伤而上明天的头条吗？”

德拉科闻言呆楞了好一会儿，皱着眉头认真道：“波特，你确实知道你是一个Alpha，而且知道Alpha是什么意思吗？”

“大概吧，可是这有什么问题呢？有谁规定Alpha就不能在下面？我问过罗恩，他说现在是20世纪，只要相爱，同性别的也能结合，那两个Alpha在一起也总要有一个在下面吧？”

“可我是个Omega……”德拉科嗫嚅道。

“怎么了，上下不过是个简单的体位问题，如果你偏好在上，而我又无所谓，那倒过来又有什么问题？难道还会有人守在我们身边监督我们谁上谁下吗？”哈利为自己的假设感到好笑，不仅低声笑了出来，“要做快做，德拉科，还是你压根不知道怎么办了？”他的眼神中流露出熟悉的挑衅，眼眸中像是燃起了绿色的火焰。

德拉科凝视着那燃烧的火焰，继而翘起嘴角露出一个假笑来，他双臂撑在哈利的两侧，俯下身体，贴近哈利的耳边，用缓慢而又挑逗的气声说道：“恐怕这回你猜错了，波特，我可是从小作为一名优秀的Alpha培养长大的。”

TBC

啊，车还没开完，累了歇一会儿。


	4. Chapter 4

哈利敏感的耳朵立刻红了起来，德拉科在如此昏暗的空间里依然敏锐地发现了这一点，他轻笑了一声，凑上前去，咬住了哈利泛红的耳垂，甚至还恶意地轻轻动了动牙齿。哈利呻吟了一身，身下原本有些软下去的欲望又立刻挺立了起来。德拉科在哈利耳边发出沉闷地笑声，松开哈利的耳垂，面带笑意地撑了起来，低头凝视着一脸茫然的哈利。

“先借你的信息素用用。”德拉科伸手摸向了哈利的欲望，并非吓人的尺寸，和德拉科自己的不相上下，只是因为分化的关系，顶头鼓胀起，这是为了交配时在对方体内成结的存在。但可惜的是，波特的这一功能是用不上了，德拉科毫毫无愧疚地可惜地想着。德拉科的手顺着柱身向下撸动着，在双球的位置流连了一会儿，惹来哈利的低音，“我需要先解决了后面的问题再来满足你，波特。”他这样解释道。

哈利迷茫地看向德拉科，完全不知道他想要干什么，只知道德拉科的手就像是施了魔法一样，恰到好处地照顾到了他欲望之上的每一个敏感点，他颤抖着，生怕自己立刻就会要缴械投降，液体不断地从顶端流出，青草味笼罩着整个级长浴室。

“原本应该用魔法提取的，但我们没必要那么做不是吗，你就在这里。”德拉科边撸动着哈利的柱身，边俯下身去轻轻舔弄着哈利的胸膛，哈利下意识地将手扶住德拉科的肩膀，一时间不知道该怎么办才好。

德拉科忍自己的手掌沾满了哈利的液体，另一只手撑住哈利的肩膀，低垂着头注视着哈利的双眼，灰蓝的眼睛闪过狡黠的光芒，他嘴角一勾，露出一个令哈利熟悉万分的坏笑，“想看表演吗，波特？”

哈利还来不及为德拉科停滞的动作而抱怨，就看见德拉科将沾满自己液体的那只手伸向了他自己的身后。德拉科闷哼一声，将手指插进了自己的后穴，他一个不稳，差点直接趴在了哈利的身上，哈利撑住了德拉科，才没让他俩撞到一起。

“呃……”哈利一时半会不知道说什么好，“我以为你说你不想……”

“梅林，这个时候还要给我们的好奇宝宝波特上基础性教育课。”德拉科坏笑着断断续续地说道，他仰起头，他的手指在自己的身后摸索着，间或从胸腔里发出一两声诱惑的低吟，他无意识地咬着自己的下唇，汗水顺着他尖细的下巴滴落下来，滴在哈利的嘴唇上。明明身处在水汽弥漫的级长浴室中，哈利仍忽然觉得有种口渴的感觉，好像所有的水分都忽然间被抽干了一样，手也不由自主地滑动着搂住德拉科的后背。

德拉科低下头回望着哈利充满欲望的双眼，低笑了一声，随着自己手指的动作在压抑的呻吟中解释道：“Omega需要接受Alpha的信息素才能止住发情期的高热。”他空出的那只手抚摸着哈利的脑袋，手指缠绕着他的乱发，“纯血家族会提前用魔法提取Alpha的信息素，如果自己的Alpha在发情期期间不在身边。”他凑到哈利的耳边，带着笑意将话语吹进他的耳朵里：“那么Omega就能自己将Alpha的信息素涂抹在生殖腔边沿，以此渡过热潮。”正说着，他也终于找到了正确的位置，他将手指轻轻按向那一处，持续高热了太长一段时间，那儿已经敏感万分，他这一动，实在有些太过刺激，一声高昂的呻吟抑制不住地爆发，他浑身一软，趴在了哈利的怀里，哈利下意识地将他搂紧了。

两人在湿漉漉的级长浴室的地面相拥着呆了好一会儿，空间里只有德拉科急促地喘息声。但过了一会儿，他的体温开始慢慢有所下降，急促的呼吸也渐渐平息了下来，他这才慢慢将手指从身后抽了出来。

“我觉得我好像没完全听明白你在说什么。”哈利最终讷讷地总结道。

“回头给你一本纯血性教育读本你就知道了，傻子波特。”德拉科靠在哈利的肩头，用沾满黏液的手指有一下没一下的拨弄着哈利依然挺翘的欲望，努力积攒着消耗过多的体力。

“噢。”哈利只是这样回答，他很怀疑今晚自己的作用是不是已经达到了，有点悲惨地设想着自己要怎么解决自己的个人问题。

“作为一个Alpha你也太听话了一点吧？”德拉科突兀地问道，“我见过……见过在Omega发情期被欲望冲昏了头脑的Alpha，恶心、可怖，几乎没有人性可言。”马尔福庄园地牢里的惨叫声再次在他脑海中回荡，他难受地闭了闭双眼，“你是不是性冷淡？”他玩笑道。

“我当然感受到了欲望，你身上的味道简直快要把我逼疯了，你没闻到我的味道也快要爆炸了吗？”哈利抱怨道，“我只是觉得我还可以克制，被欲望支配什么的，太可悲了。”

“黄金男孩的高见。”德拉科沉默了好一会儿，才这么讽刺道。

哈利耸耸肩，还想再说些什么，然而德拉科忽然撑起了身体，急切地吻上了哈利的双唇，像是接到了什么挑战一样，哈利立刻回吻了过去，他们唇齿交缠着，德拉科的手指灵巧地在哈利的身体上弹动着。忽然，德拉科双手一动，将哈利的双腿向两边分开，自己跪坐在了他双腿的中间，他们仍保持着鼻尖相触的距离，德拉科笑着低声说道：“该轮到你了，波特。”

哈利搂住德拉科的脖子，抿了抿嘴唇，难得有些紧张道：“根……根据理论，我们应该要有润滑剂……”

德拉科噗嗤一声笑了出来，他将哈利摁在地面上，撑着他的膝盖坐了起来，一脸笑意地看着地上那个脸红到了脖颈的男孩，摇了摇头，“不，我们不需要那个。”说着，他在哈利困惑的注视下，再次将手伸向了身后，缓慢了抚摸了一会儿，再收回时，其上已经覆盖满了晶莹的半粘稠的液体。

“噢。”哈利不知道该说什么好，语无伦次地赞扬道：“那还挺方便的。”

“把你那碍事的眼镜取了，我有时候怀疑眼镜是不是才是你的本体。”德拉科笑着吩咐道，将沾满粘液的手凑近哈利紧致的后穴上，戏耍般打着圈地抚摸着。

哈利正在小心翼翼地将眼镜取下扔到不远处不会被他们波及到的地方，就在此袭击。他从没有被如此对待过，他难耐地喘息着，望向德拉科的目光中带着些惧意。

德拉科俯下身一触即分地吻了吻哈利的唇，难得温柔地安抚道：“没事，不会让你受伤的。”他缓慢而试探地伸进了一根手指，由于粘液的润滑，哈利只感觉到了有一些怪异，但并不特别难以接受。

德拉科看着哈利屏息凝神感受着身下变化的认真模样不禁感到有些好笑，他轻笑出声，情不自禁道：“你知道你有一双美丽的眼睛吗，波特，那样碧绿，就像是一潭流动的池水，世间最昂贵的绿宝石也不及它们一分。”

哈利愣了愣，吞咽了一下，抬眼看向德拉科那双灰蓝的眼睛，此刻那双眼睛的颜色变得有些深，就好像是风暴中的大海，里面映照的只有自己。那双眼睛里映照的从来只有自己，他本该一直都清楚的，这也就是为什么六年级时，当那双眼睛不在追随着自己而转动时，自己竟有那样的无法忍受。

“你也有一双美丽的眼睛。”哈利伸手将德拉科的头搂得更近些，轻轻吻在了他的眼皮上。忽然，随着德拉科手指的一个动作，哈利忍不住颤抖着发出了一声难耐地叹息。

“新知识。”德拉科因为笑声而胸膛颤动着：“Alpha的后面也有敏感点。”

“进来吧，已经够了。”哈利难耐地催促道，他甚至将一只腿勾在了德拉科的后腰上。

德拉科沉默地低下头注视着哈利渴望的表情，收敛了笑意，抚摸着他的脸颊。他深吸一口气，将哈利的双腿分得更开，一挺身，将自己昂扬已久的欲望送入了哈利的体内。

哈利的紧致让两人都不约而同地闷哼了一声，即使已经经过了充分的润滑，但毕竟是一个未经人事的Alpha的后穴，进入仍然显得有些困难。哈利大口呼吸着，想要放松下来，但越是这样暗示自己，就越忍不住更加紧张。

德拉科干脆停下了动作，摁住哈利的肩膀，俯下身去接吻，另一手撸动着哈利因为疼痛而有些萎靡的欲望。上下夹击让哈利恢复了一些精力，身体也不由自主的松弛了一些，德拉科瞄准时机，一挺身，终于完成了关键的第一步，两人都因此而发出一声满足地叹息。

德拉科缓慢地抽动着下身，刻意地蹭过哈利体内的敏感点，原本感觉诡异而难受的哈利，渐渐也得到了一些从未体验过的乐趣，他开始热烈地回应，甚至随着德拉科地抽动而无师自通地收缩着。德拉科的手指灵活地在哈利的欲望上滑动着，感觉到其顶端的隆起越来越鼓胀。

忽然，哈利身体不可抑制地颤动着，明显是要到达顶峰，德拉科加快了身下抽动的速度，手指不再滑动，而是紧紧地握住哈利欲望之上的隆起，模仿着生殖腔的包裹。连续抽动了数十下，哈利难耐地搂住德拉科的后背，将他拉下，让两人胸膛相贴，将头埋在了德拉科的颈部，努力嗅着德拉科后颈腺体散发的气息。他神情恍惚着，晕头转向地，只想离那柠檬的清香更近一些，他感觉自己要达到顶端了，他感觉到一股暴戾在他体内冲撞着，一股本能让他离德拉科的腺体更近一些，当德拉科的冲撞与欲望之上的刺激到达顶端时，他本能地咬住了德拉科后颈的腺体，撕咬着就像要把那块血肉吞进肚子里一样，一下子就见了血，没有人教他应该怎么做，但他就那么自然而然地将自己的信息素注入了德拉科的腺体当中。同时他身下的欲望涨大着，在德拉科的手掌中爆发了。他的后穴紧缩着，下身的刺激与后颈的剧痛，让德拉科克制不住地也爆发了出来。

过了好一会儿，哈利才依依不舍地松开了德拉科的后颈躺回了地面，德拉科将自己抽了出来，也体力不支地瘫倒在哈利的身上。他们叠在一起，感受着对方身体的起伏。

哈利伸手摸到一片粘腻，“你流了好多水。”他抱怨道，“我们等会要好好清理一下了。”

“你以为我想这样？”德拉科有气无力地反驳道，“该死的，这样的身体体力太差了。”

“我没觉得有什么不好的。”哈利轻哼一声，“我很庆幸你没有结，不然我现在就要去庞弗雷夫人那里报道了，梅林，太恐怖了。”

德拉科翻了个白眼，想要抬头看看哈利，却被后颈的伤口所刺痛，他这时才反应过来发生了什么，瞪大了眼睛撑起上身咆哮道：“你这个白痴！你标记了我！”

哈利被他吼得一懵，愣道：“我不该吗？”

德拉科立刻扭头闻了闻自己的气味，令人绝望的是，他原本纯粹的柠檬的清香中已然混杂了淡淡的却又不容忽视的青草味。

“我的父亲还指望着我去和那个中立纯血贵族联姻呢，波特！还有这气味，谁也瞒不过！我明天就要被你的粉丝生吞活剥了，我能不能活着走出霍格沃茨还是一个未知数！”德拉科恼火道。

哈利想到他的疯狂的粉丝也不由自主地瑟缩了一下，但他皱着眉道：“对于狂热的粉丝我确实无能为力，但你为什么还要和中立纯血贵族联姻？我标记了你，我可以对你负责，难道和多金的救世主联姻不是更好的选择吗？”

德拉科愣住了，好半天才得以组织语言开口道：“你不会想要被一个臭名昭著的马尔福家族缠上的。”

“哦，我做事有我自己的原则，这点你不用担心，我不会满足你父亲不合理的要求，也并非那么不近人情。”哈利支撑着身体坐了起来。

“你这是在向我求婚吗，波特？”德拉科迟疑道。

哈利愣了愣，露出一个微笑来，挠了挠湿漉漉的头发：“呃，应该吧。”

德拉科沉默了好一会儿，最终叹息道：“完蛋了，我父亲会杀了我的。”

……

第二天一早，德拉科恶狠狠地翻出了一条领结将自己的脖子缠了起来。

“没用的。”布雷斯懒洋洋地瞥了他一眼，布雷斯是为数不多知道德拉科分化成了Omega的人之一，还有一个是布雷斯的女友潘西，一个Beta，“即使是我这个还没分化的人都闻得出来你气味变了，缠再多层也没用，你只要一走出去就会被救世主的狂热粉丝给碾碎。”

“你的话很振奋人心，真的。”德拉科讽刺道。

“你竟然真的搞上了救世主波特！”布雷斯挥舞着双手状若狂热道，“虽然我早就知道你对救世主的不正常迷恋，但我没想到你竟然真的搞上了他！你父亲还用得着给你寄一叠又一叠相亲资料吗？你搞到了救世主！”

“谢谢你的赞扬，等你分化成Omega，我会立刻把这叠资料转赠给你，祝你在里面挑选到如意郎君。”德拉科烦躁地对着镜子整理着衣服。

“感激你的慷慨，但谢了，我已经有潘西了，我们家又不在意那些虚名，只有财富才是我所终身追逐的，即使我成了Omega，潘西也会充满爱意地接纳我的。”布雷斯得意道，不等德拉科反驳，他便催促道：“快点，我已经通知潘西再门口等了，我们得避开人群早点去大厅，你不希望还没走到大厅就被人伏击吧？”

去往大厅的路上，潘西又惊叹了好一阵子，此时尚早，沿路上还没有多少学生，但零星几个的眼神已经足够致命，德拉科敢保证，等早餐开始的时候，他是个Omega而且已经睡到了他们黄金男孩的消息就要穿遍整个霍格沃茨了。而不管发生什么事情，这一切他都要该死的忍受下来，他们只会唾弃他，而怜惜那个被邪恶的前食死徒勾引的黄金男孩，这一切可真他妈公平！

他们在惯常的位置上坐了下来，但这次潘西和布雷斯没有坐在一起，而是一边一个将他夹在了中间，对于他们无声的保护，德拉科心里涌上一丝暖意。

大厅很快就涌进了越来越多的人，他们交头接耳地，时不时将目光投向斯莱特林长桌。接着，大厅里静了一会儿，看也不用看就知道是黄金三人组在此时进入了大厅。德拉科偷偷地向那三人瞄去，麻种格兰杰一直无奈地摇头，红发韦斯莱一脸怒容，而波特就像个经了霜的茄子一样蔫蔫的，亦步亦趋地跟在了两人后面，显然被狠狠教训过了。

德拉科在心里冷哼一声，对未来并不抱什么好的希望。

然而这个早晨注定无法平静，教师席还有着几位空缺，离早餐时间还有二十分钟的时间，德拉科低垂着头盯着桌面上的纹理无聊地听着布雷斯和潘西斗嘴，一支Omega队伍在格兰芬多拉文德·布朗的带领下雄赳赳气昂昂地朝德拉科走了过来。布雷斯和潘西停止了交谈，警惕地看向来人，德拉科随意地瞥了一眼，发现队伍里竟然四个学院的人都有，怕不是除了他以外整个学校的Omega都出动了。

“有何贵干，布朗？”德拉科冷漠地问道。

“你知道你做了什么好事！”也许是考虑到救世主也在同样的空间里，拉文德压低了声音低吼道。

“我每天做的好事多了去了，坚持忍受你们就是其中一样。”德拉科不在意道。

“你勾引了哈利！”一个赫奇帕奇女生厉声道。

“别叫得那么亲热，好像他是你什么人似的。”德拉科挑了挑眉。

“你这个肮脏邪恶的食死徒，魔法部宽恕你让你回归正常生活已经是对你最大的宽容了，你竟然还恩将仇报，勾引我们的救世主！你想利用哈利做什么？”又一个不太认识的拉文克劳面目狰狞地指责道。

“嘿！这位Omega先生，讲话这么难听小心嫁不出去。”布雷斯打断道。

德拉科沉默着捏紧了拳头，一股邪火在他心头燃烧着。

凭什么？凭什么我就要受到这样的指责？德拉科愤恨地想着。他明明只想着低调地度过他学生时代最后一段时光，明明他已经认命了，明明是你们的救世主横插一杠子霸道地闯入他的生活。凭什么一切罪责都要他来承受，难道曾经走错过路，就要一辈子背负着罪孽，连追求自己幸福的权利也没有吗？

德拉科咬紧了牙关，深吸一口气，忽然平静了下来。

他倏地一下站了起来，脸上是他一贯傲慢的神情，他一眼不发，跨出了长凳，站立在那一队愤怒的Omega面前，抬起手缓慢地解开脖子上缠绕的领结，修长的手指好像在表演一样，一举一动都像是刻意而为之的。领结解开，他手一掀，扔到了那群Omega中间，浓郁的青草混杂着柠檬的气息顷刻便传了出来，那群敏感的Omega们纷纷后退闪开躲避着那条飘落的昂贵的领结。

德拉科高傲地理了理自己的校服长袍，瞥到了被自己的两个好友拉住按在座位上的哈利，露出一个邪恶的假笑来。他瞄准着目标，昂首阔步地向格兰芬多长桌走去，校服长袍随着他的走动而向后翻飞着，一时间，那个张扬不可一世的马尔福少爷再度回归。

德拉科的一举一动让大厅里安静得像被施了静音咒一般，连罗恩也惊讶地看着，忘记了冲他叫喊。

他很快来到了格兰芬多长桌，一只手按在了目光一直追着着自己的哈利的肩膀上，冲着罗恩倨傲地扬了扬头：“韦斯莱，请你挪一挪位置。”

罗恩不知怎的，一时间没法反驳，僵硬地后退了一些，把一旁的纳威向后挤了挤。

“呃，德拉科。”哈利抿了抿嘴，露出一个小小的笑容，打着招呼。

接着，整个大厅齐齐发出一声惊叹，德拉科扶住哈利的肩膀一下子跨坐在了哈利的大腿上。

“你昨晚说的话算数吗？”他凑在哈利的耳边，看起来一副亲昵的样子，轻声问道。

哈利下意识地就回搂住德拉科，闻言点点头肯定道：“当然，当然。”

“好孩子。”德拉科舔了一口哈利的耳尖，惹得他轻轻一颤，又稍稍将他推离开一些，接着低下头吻住了哈利的嘴唇，双唇接触的那一刻，哈利也回吻了过去。

Omega小队追了过来，却正好将一切映入眼帘，吃惊地僵硬在原地，注视着两人旁若无人的激吻。

德拉科摁着哈利的肩膀，任由他亲吻着自己的侧脸，他别过头来，挑衅地瞥向那群呆立的Omega们，做着口型说道：“滚开，碧池们。”

有人发出了一声尖叫哭着跑了出去，接着哭声越来越多，Omega小队溃不成军地四散开来。

赫敏和罗恩都不敢碰到激吻中的二人，只好拍着桌子抗议道：“适可而止得了，你们再问下去，大厅要紧急疏散人群了！”

哈利艰难地将自己从德拉科的身上扯开，德拉科后臂撑着餐桌，从口袋里摸出两瓶魔药来，一瓶扔给哈利，一瓶自己仰头灌下，喘着气抱怨道：“这下真的完蛋了，我的父亲绝对会杀了我的！”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

早餐摆上桌后，哈利悻悻地往自己盘子里装着煎蛋和火腿片。魔药让他浓烈到快要爆炸的信息素正常了下来，德拉科回斯莱特林长桌前凑在他耳边嘱咐他，等会不管听到什么，不懂的地方就闭嘴，别随便说话。然后紧接着，麦格校长就宣布，早餐后哈利和马尔福一起去治疗室一趟。

“为什么我们得去治疗室？”哈利给自己盛了一杯南瓜汁，抱怨道：“这个学年我告诉自己，绝不能再去治疗室报道，这才过去多久，就打破了我的誓言。”

“哈利，你标记了马尔福，庞弗雷夫人需要检查一下。”罗恩虽然对于哈利与马尔福的结合完全无法接受，但他仍是叹息着解释道。

“为什么？你和我说过，你与赫敏的结合就是简单地互相在腺体注入信息素。”哈利不解道，“为什么轮到我就这么复杂。”

“你与马尔福是AO结合，而且你在他的发情期标记了他，哈利！”罗恩压低了声音，有些激动地解释道。

“这又怎么了？”哈利仍是不解。

“真没想到我要来解释这个。”罗恩自言自语着，然后长长叹了一口气，一脸纠结道：“庞弗雷夫人要检查一下马尔福有没有怀孕。”

“噗”地一声，哈利把还在口里的南瓜汁全喷了出来，他咳得撕心裂肺的，赫敏嫌弃地递给他一张纸巾。等他终于平息了下来，他就像见了鬼一样瞪大了眼睛看着罗恩，追问道：“你说什么？他怎么会？他是个……”

“Omega！他是个Omega！”罗恩恨不能狠狠摇一摇自己好友的肩膀，“Omega在发情期与Alpha无防护结合很容易怀孕的，第二天就能通过魔药检测出来。我想你和马尔福应该没想到要有防护措施吧？”

“但是……我们……”哈利想起德拉科嘱咐他的话，不懂就不要乱说，于是只好烦躁地将头发拨得乱七八糟地，恼火地回到早餐上来，“算了！去治疗室就知道了。”

罗恩在一旁长吁短叹着：“一个马尔福，为什么是一个马尔福？”尽管哈利给他解释了一万遍事情发生的时候他们都很清醒，但罗恩仍是难以接受。赫敏则将他们俩的对话全然当成了背景音。

哈利偷偷地向那个金发斯莱特林瞄去，帕金森和扎比尼凑在他旁边一脸坏笑地说着什么，那个金发男孩一脸烦闷地切着食物。

像是感应到了他的目光，德拉科抬起头来望向这边。他先是愣了愣，接着露出一个玩味的笑容来，叉起一块煎蛋，缓慢地放在嘴边，伸出舌头滑过上唇，卷起那小块食物含进入嘴里。

哈利脸一红，立刻低下头去，老老实实吃饭，不再看向那边，生怕好不容易压制下去的信息素又要满溢了出来。

“够了，德拉科。”潘西轻轻推了德拉科肩膀一把，“几百米外都能感觉到你在发丨骚，你想被救世主的粉丝记恨死吗？”

“拜托，潘西，他现在当然可以得意。”布雷斯耸耸肩，“他可是搞到了万众瞩目的救世主。”

“和那可没关系。”德拉科挑眉道：“这只是马尔福家Omega的处世之道，时刻注意巩固自己的地位。”

潘西看了看一脸通红埋头苦吃不敢再往这里看一眼的救世主，再看看一旁胸有成竹火力全开的德拉科，耸耸肩：“好吧，你现在确实把他牢牢抓住了，他别想逃出你的手掌心了。”

早餐后德拉科在大厅门口等待着哈利。

路过的人都向他投来或充满好奇或充满恶意的目光，但好在看在他现在是救世主的Omega的份上，他们也不敢太过招惹他。毕竟招惹一个获得承认的被标记的Omega，可是等同于招惹了他的Alpha，现在这个时期，没有人绝对愿意也没有人敢同救世主哈利·波特过不去。德拉科心中不可避免地有些得意，但他知道，波特肯定还没弄明白其中的弯弯绕绕，而且他很怀疑他是否真的明白，他即将面临的一切。

黄金三人组终于不紧不慢地出现在了德拉科面前，格兰杰见到德拉科，只习惯性地皱了皱眉，停顿了一小会儿，然后向他点了点头。鉴于她是如果不出意外的话即将成为他丈夫的人的挚友，哦，这个形容词让他莫名的火大，他低敛着目光向她轻轻点了点头。韦斯莱压根儿没看向这边，他沉浸在自己的思绪里，一直念叨着“哦，天啊，一个马尔福”。哈利则被格兰杰朝这里推了一把，像个犯了错的孩子一样尴尬地对德拉科扯出一个笑，对格兰杰和韦斯莱摆了摆手目送着他们远去，他们俩要去的地方与他们方向相反。赫敏冲着哈利点了点头，罗恩还活在另一个世界里，走老远了还能听到他念叨着“为什么，一个马尔福”。

“你知道你有时候像是格兰杰和韦斯莱爱情的结晶吗？“德拉科观察着他们之间的互动。

“什么？”哈利瞪大了眼睛，“当然不是！”他否认着，想了想，又叹息道：“好吧，有时候他们确实照顾我比较多，尤其是赫敏。”

“这也不是坏事。”德拉科评价道，转身向治疗室方向走去。

哈利快走几步跟了上来：“但是，德拉科，为什么我们还要去治疗室，你明明知道昨天……”

“嘘！”德拉科急促地打断道，“你没跟格兰杰和韦斯莱描述昨天的事吧。”

“没有，为什么？我像是那种把性丨爱经历到处宣扬的人吗？”哈利露出一脸震惊的表情。

“不要说，特别是不要告诉别人你在下面这回事！”德拉科压低了声音警告道。

哈利瞪着眼睛难以置信地看了德拉科好半天。

“干什么？难道你还想向全世界宣扬吗？”德拉科没好气道。

“不，我只是很惊讶，我以为你会是那种恨不得把你‘睡了救世主’大肆宣扬的人。”哈利轻轻摇了摇头。

“噢，如果放在以前，我可能有这个兴趣向关系密切的人小小透露一下，即使身为一个Omega，我依然将一个Alpha压在身下。但是这在纯血家族实际上是不值得宣扬的一件事，这代表着Omega的不称职，这在以前并不是没有发生过，但都是以丑闻的形式流传出来的。所以如果我昨天的行为为人所知，我会立刻成为社交圈里的谈资。”德拉科皱着眉头煞有介事道：“而且波特，用用你巨怪一般的脑子好好想想，你现在是万众瞩目的救世之星，你也瞧见了你的那些狂热追求者今天早上怎么看待我的，他们认为我勾引了你，波特。而如果他们知道了我，一个霸占了他们黄金男孩的Omega，不但不履行义务，还侵丨犯了他们救世主作为Alpha的权益，他们不会管你是否自愿或者同意的，他们会颁布一条法律，禁止我接近他们的‘活下来的男孩’，而且我没可能在英国巫师界混下去。”

“这……这么严重吗？”哈利瞠目结舌道，“现在是20世纪，你说的是多少年前的事情啊，德拉科。”

“你以为我说的事情很遥远，那么你尽可以试一试，然后我的后半生就要在我父亲置办的法国农庄里只此一生了。”德拉科冷漠道。

“我干什么那么想不开？”哈利哈哈大笑着，“所以这就意味着你以后就要姓波特了吗，德拉科，这听起来太有趣了。”

德拉科愣了愣，泄气道：“如果不出意外的话。”他抹了把脸，补充道：“而且实际上是马尔福-波特。”

“能出什么意外，波特夫人？”哈利被自己逗笑了，眉眼都弯弯的。

德拉科看了眼哈利后颈完好无损的腺体，低垂下眼眸没有出声。

“波特先生与马尔福先生。”庞弗雷夫人站在治疗室门口招呼着他们，两人站住脚，各自向她问好，然后跟着她走进治疗室。

哈利对这里就像对宿舍一样熟悉，每年他都会以各种各样的理由来到这里，庞弗雷夫人曾开玩笑说要给哈利留一张长期床位。难得不是以病人的身份来到这里，让他感到有些奇特，但一想到他们来到这里的原因，他就又感觉有点莫名其妙。

“你们在这里坐一会儿，非常快就好。”庞弗雷夫人招呼道，“说老实话我还没找到‘验孕药’在哪，年纪大了，记性有些不太好了，我记得应该还有一些。哦，你们这些被信息素支配的年轻人，为什么总是忘了防护措施呢？这是不正确的行为。”

哈利面红耳赤地听着庞弗雷夫人边絮絮叨叨地念叨着，边翻找着药剂柜，不自在地拨弄着校服长袍偷偷地看向德拉科。金发男孩直挺着上身坐在病床边沿，低着头不知道在想些什么，感觉到哈利的目光，微抬起头来，对他露出一个有些虚弱的笑容。

“啊，找到了！”庞弗雷夫人高兴道，然后那个金发男孩肉眼可见地颤抖了一下。庞弗雷夫人注意到了这个，露出一个和善的笑容安慰着：“放松，马尔福先生，只会难受一小会儿。”

“什么？”哈利困惑地问。

庞弗雷夫人将魔药递给德拉科，解释道：“‘验孕药’起效过程中会让Omega有些不舒服，它会使孕期反应提前，如果产生呕吐反应那么证明怀孕，如果只是小腹烧灼，那么就证明尚未怀孕，之后休息一段时间就好了。”

哈利完全没想到这件事情还会带来身体上的痛苦，德拉科原本完全没有必要遭受这番折磨，昨天晚上躺在下面那个的又不是他。但德拉科只深吸一口气，接着仰头一口将魔药灌了下去。哈利不由得走上前去握住了德拉科的一只手，庞弗雷夫人将他们的一举一动看在眼里，脸上不由自主地露出一个欣慰的笑容。

德拉科一接触到哈利的手，就立刻将其紧紧握住，他咬着牙感受着腹部渐渐涌上的烧灼感，他当然知道这一切完全没有必要经受，但如果说出事实的真相，他将会遭受更加不公正的对待。看着一旁哈利紧张而无知的模样，德拉科不由得心头火起，暗想着，等一切尘埃落定了，他一定要把自己受的苦在救世主身上加倍地讨回来。

德拉科身上出了一身的虚汗，本就苍白的脸色，此时更加惨白，嘴唇也没有了血色，头发被汗水打湿，粘在额头上，当他终于能正常而平稳地呼吸时，他无力地靠在哈利的肩头。

“太好了，你还没有中招，马尔福先生。”庞弗雷夫人庆幸道：“你们应该知道，你们现在可不是孕育后代的好时机，你们当务之急是要完成你们得之不易的最后一年的学业，我能够理解你们年轻人的冲动，被信息素冲昏了头就一个个不管不顾了，但防护措施是必不可少的孩子们，要想少经历一些这样不必要的痛苦，一定要注意防护措施。”

哈利尴尬地听着庞弗雷夫人的教育，等了好半天才插嘴道：“那个，庞弗雷夫人，我觉得德拉科可能需要在这里躺一会儿休息一下。”

“当然，他当然需要休息一下，麦格校长已经批准了你们半天假。”庞弗雷夫人和哈利一起将浑身使不上劲的德拉科扶到病床上躺下，嘱咐着德拉科好好休息，她就转身进到自己的办公室里忙别的去了，说是给小情侣一点私人空间。

“我想我今天需要跟我的父母联系一下。”德拉科有气无力地说道，“得给他们写封加急信。”

“需要我帮忙吗？”哈利小心翼翼地问道，虽然他感觉他好像没法帮上什么忙。难道他要写封信告诉马尔福夫妇，不好意思，我一激动标记了你们的宝贝儿子？

德拉科面无表情地看了哈利一眼，闭上眼摇摇头说道：“你帮不上什么忙，你去上课吧，波特，等我睡醒来我自己来就好。”说着就微微别过头去，一副不想再谈的样子。

哈利老实说并不知道现在是个什么情况，他纳闷地挠了挠凌乱的头发，支支吾吾道：“那好吧，你好好休息，我下了课就来看你。”

德拉科闭着眼睛轻轻点了点头。哈利站起身来，又看了德拉科一眼，起身和庞弗雷夫人道别后，向变形课教室走去。

TBC


	6. Extra Episode 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 婚后生活

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 高亮预警：不逆，攻生子

德拉科交叉着双臂，坐在客厅沙发上，盯着壁炉一脸凝重。

哈利打着呵欠路过客厅想要去厨房拿些喝的，被沙发上那个一动不动像雕像一样的人吓了一跳，瞌睡立刻醒了。

“梅林！德拉科，你干嘛坐在这里吓人？”他将卷到腰上的旧T恤向下扯了扯。

他们婚后没有住在马尔福庄园，也没有住到格里莫广场12号，而是住进了哈利父母以前位于戈德里克山谷的房子，他们修缮了这里，并且布置得很温馨。德拉科勉为其难地准许了哈利安装了一些麻瓜电器，并且没对相对于马尔福庄园小太多的居住环境发什么牢骚。

“我上个月热潮没有来。”德拉科严肃地说。

“可能是推迟了，你紧张什么？”哈利漫不经心地打开一瓶啤酒，虽然德拉科对这些麻瓜饮料十分排斥，倒也没有不准哈利购买。他揉了揉眼睛，一屁股坐在德拉科身边，抱怨道：“有时候你让我感觉这像是女生的，那个，一月一次的问题，你知道吗？过了这么久我还是不能习惯。”

德拉科飞快地瞥了他一眼，仍是一脸凝重的样子：“本质上没有什么不同，而且它上个月没来，这个月也到时间了，这不正常。”

“这代表着什么呢？”哈利毫不在意。

“这代表着我可能怀孕了。”德拉科一字一顿地说道。

哈利僵直地看向德拉科，庆幸自己还没来得及将啤酒喝进嘴里，他瞪大了眼睛抱怨道：“那怎么可能，从来都是我主动躺平的，你有在下面一次过吗？别开玩笑了！”

德拉科眉心皱成一团，靠在沙发上，凝视着壁炉，双手在腹前交叠，手指无意识地敲击手背，“你还记得两个月前你出差的时候，我正好热潮，我们俩来了个飞路play吗？“

“哦，梅林，对着壁炉发情真的是我这辈子做过最蠢的事了，我告诉过你用电话正常得多。”哈利摆了摆手，像是要把那段记忆从脑海里删掉。

“别抱怨了，我看你自己玩得挺开心的。”德拉科横了他一眼，继续道：“当时我就觉得哪里不对劲，第二天忙起来我就忘了。”他停顿了片刻，“我得确认一下。”

“布里！给我滚出来！”他高声喊道。

“啪”地一声，一只家养小精灵出现在了他们面前，他瞪着大大的眼睛，一脸畏缩地看着德拉科，小声道：“德拉科主人，请您吩咐。”这是德拉科从马尔福庄园带来的小精灵。德拉科没了家养小精灵没法活，哈利觉得克利切过于年迈，又慑于赫敏的“淫威”，不敢绑定一个新的，只好听从了德拉科的安排，让纳西莎挑选了一个衷心可靠的小精灵布里。

“两个月前，我问过你，为什么把我没用完的应急信息素‘清理一新’了，你记得吗？”德拉科压低了嗓音慢悠悠道，他此时颇有些卢修斯的模样，利用慢条斯理的声音与严肃冰冷的神情给予对方压力。

“记……记得。”布里战战兢兢小声回答道。

“你告诉我，是瓶子倾倒了，不慎弄撒了。”

“是……是的。”

“这是真的吗？还是另有隐情？”德拉科眯起眼睛，前倾着身体，“是不是母亲，让你做了什么？”

布里混身颤抖着，原本就占据着脸上不小面积的眼睛瞪得更大了，紧张兮兮地看着德拉科，而哈利也吃惊地看向了德拉科的方向。

家养小精灵真的是一种非常不会说谎了生日，还没坚持几秒钟，布里就哭了出来，大喊道：“布里对不起德拉科主人，布里帮纳西莎女主人替换了德拉科主人的应急信息素！都是布里的错，布里是个坏精灵！”

“等会再哭！”德拉科面容扭曲暴躁地吼道：“她让你换成什么了？”

“德拉科主人！纳西莎女主人没有告诉布里那是什么，但……但是……”布里小心翼翼地看了看德拉科，又看了看哈利，小声坦白道：“但是纳西莎女主人之前让布里收集过哈利主人的……的……精丨液……”

“布里！”这下换成哈利在怒吼了，“你怎么能做这种事情！你怎么能在我们……那个的时候进来！”

“可是之前都是布里进来打扫的。”布里无辜道。

“梅林！耶稣！上帝！”哈利崩溃地看向德拉科，大叫道：“我一直以为都是你打扫干净的，你怎么能把这种事情扔给布里去做？”

“做完很累的！”德拉科吼了回去。

“行了行了行了！”哈利暴躁地摆摆手，“以后我就算是累死，我也要自己爬起来打扫干净了！”

“现在是计较这个的时候吗？”德拉科烦躁地将吹落在脸颊边的发丝别在耳后。

魔法提取的信息素浓度较低，因此每次用量都不小。他大概能猜到纳西莎干了什么，多半是某次在马尔福庄园留宿时被她发现了他和哈利的秘密，因此知道他们在一起八年了都没有生育的真正原因。于是她让布里收集了哈利的精丨液，处理后替换了德拉科的应急信息素，按照信息素的用量，再加上热潮期的加持，想不中招都难。德拉科知道现在巫师界有种人工受精的技术，据说是改良自麻瓜界，纳西莎一向关注这些，她八成与时俱进地应用在了他的宝贝儿子身上。

看看，看看，一个纯血贵妇人，竟然为了传宗接代，收集自己儿婿的精丨液坑自己的儿子！简直是道德的沦丧，人性的扭曲！

德拉科“噌”地一下站了起来，“我要去一趟圣芒戈。”说着就往壁炉走去。

“等等！等等！”哈利嚷道，“等我换件衣服，我跟你一起去。”

“马尔福医师？”前台护士见到德拉科一脸阴森地壁炉里走了出来，惊讶地问道：“您今天不是轮休吗？怎么突然来了？”接着她惊讶地看到救世主哈利灰头土脸地从壁炉里走了出来，“波……波特先生，您怎么也来了？”

“怀特小姐。”德拉科低声问道：“今天产科谁值班？”

“产……”

“嘘！”德拉科打断了怀特小姐的尖叫，“安静！”

怀特小姐捂着嘴，瞪着眼睛点点头，她低头查了一下值班表，小声说道：“是扎比尼夫人。”

“该死的，是潘西！”德拉科抱怨道，“叫潘西马上来我办公室。”说着，他压低了声音，“还有，什么也不要说出去。”

怀特小姐忙不迭地点了点头。

德拉科看着她一脸好奇的目光，叹了口气，拉着还在拍着身上灰尘的救世主大人转身上楼进了办公室。

“德拉科！”潘西张扬的声音隔老远就传了过来，德拉科无奈地扶了扶额头，他就知道有了潘西的参与，这件事情瞒不了任何人。

潘西猛地将门打开，脸上带着八卦而荡漾的笑容，他先向坐在沙发上无聊地翻着杂志的哈利问了声好，接着目光灼灼地看向了一脸漠然的德拉科。

“把门关好。”德拉科吩咐道。

潘西微笑着不说话，将身后的房门轻轻关上，一脸淫笑地走近德拉科。

“你是不是怀孕了？”她坏笑着。

“如果我知道了还用得着来找你吗！”德拉科不耐烦道。

“我知道你，如果不是八成肯定的话，你是绝不会来圣芒戈检查的。”潘西得意洋洋道。

“呃……还是要喝那个什么‘验孕药’吗？”哈利插嘴问道，“那也太折磨人了。”他对多年前的那次经历印象深刻。

“那是早起孕检。”德拉科摇了摇头，他叹了口气：“如果真的中招了的话，那得有两个月了，用魔咒就能检查得出来。”

潘西露出一个恍然大悟地夸张的表情：“哦！两个月了！”

“快点，潘西，赶紧检查完，我还要去找我人算账！”德拉科催促道。

“急什么？”潘西掏出魔杖，指着德拉科的腹部柔声念了一长串咒语，哈利紧张地注视着潘西的一举一动，注视着那柔和的黄光没入德拉科的腹部。没过多久，黄光在德拉科的腹部形成了两团橘黄色的光团，潘西惊讶了看了好一会儿，挥动着魔杖撤销了咒语：“这还是个双胞胎。”

德拉科和哈利好一会儿都没有反应过来，仍旧维持着原来的动作，愣在原地。

潘西翻了个白眼，重重地拍了拍手将出神的两人惊醒，“回神了！你们当爹啦！”

“这不是一件好事吗？”纳西莎优雅地抿了一口盛在精致的玫瑰纹白色瓷杯里的红茶，看了眼一脸愤懑地坐在一旁沙发上生着闷气的德拉科，和一脸不知所措牛嚼牡丹一般疯狂往肚子里灌茶的哈利。“你们在一起八年，结婚五年了。连哈利的朋友韦斯莱都有了两个孩子了，你们还一点动静也没有。整个巫师界都在盯着你们两个你们知道吗？私下里有流言说你被黑魔法侵蚀失去了生育能力，霸占了救世主，却不能给他带来一个继承人，你知道吗，小龙？”

“那为了证明自己就要怀孕生子吗？”德拉科恼怒道。

“我先前一直担心你嫁给哈利会受欺负，毕竟你们之前在学校里一直相处不怎么融洽，你又总是在他手上讨不着好。现在看来，他真的是太惯着你了！”纳西莎皱起眉头，“你看看你都做了什么好事？如果被别人知道，别人要怎么看待你？”

“没有人会知道的。”哈利尴尬地插嘴道，“而且这也不能光怪德拉科。”

纳西莎面无表情地看了哈利一眼，心知这两个人呢分明是一个愿打一个愿挨，叹了口道：“你们私底下如何乱来，我管不着你们，但是你们不能就这么糊弄别人一辈子。”

“母亲！”德拉科打断道，“您如果跟我好好谈，我不会不考虑这些问题的，我生气的是您先斩后奏地暗地里做了这些事情来欺骗我。”

“但是德拉科，我也是一个斯莱特林。”纳西莎放下茶杯，缓缓地注视着自己的孩子：“我必须要采取行动来达到我的目的。既然你说你也能考虑到这些，那现在已成定局，你也不用再抱怨了，难道你还想打掉不成？”

德拉科下意识地将手护住自己的腹部，低下头去。

他无法否认当得知他的腹中孕育着两个生命时心中涌现出的奇妙的感觉，也无法忽视哈利眼中闪过的惊喜。他沉默不语，无声地宣告了投降，纳西莎为此露出一个欣慰的微笑。

“这下卢修斯可以睡个好觉了，他差点为给你祈求一个继承人而去信奉麻瓜宗教。”

TBC


	7. Extra Episode 2

由于是双胞胎，六个月的时候，德拉科的肚子已经和别人八九个月的肚子一样大了，再加上他整个人一直偏瘦，即使他平时走动的时候仍旧健步如飞，并且正常在圣芒戈上下班，但哈利总感觉他的肚子随时都要爆掉，或者他瘦削的身体最终因支撑不了而折断。

“你这是产前焦虑症。”德拉科扶着腰把自己摆上床，他真的受够了这样沉重的身体了，然而这才第六个月，就已经如此让他不堪重负，而父亲母亲和哈利，还一天到晚唠叨自己太瘦了，要多吃一些，他们没看见他肚子上这个球吗？

“怀孕的又不是我，我哪里来的产前焦虑？”哈利跟着爬上了床，在德拉科的腰后垫上一个枕头。

“想想你的朋友韦斯莱在格兰杰怀孕的时候的表现吧，你现在和他一个样。”德拉科翻了个白眼。

哈利回想了过往罗恩的种种夸张行为，好像自己现在确实与他不相上下，他耸耸肩，决定绝不要承认这一点。

“但是，孩子到时候怎么出来啊！难道从……”哈利做了个鬼脸，感觉完全无法想象。

“男性Omega条件不比女性，都是剖腹。”德拉科横了哈利一眼，完全清楚他到底在想些什么。他伸出手在哈利的腹部比划一下，“用一种更为精准的切割咒，将腹部剖开，将孩子取出来，然后使用‘速速愈合’将伤口修复。”

“哇哦。”哈利的目光顺着德拉科的手打量着自己的肚子，莫名觉得一阵肉疼，“听起来有些可怕。”

“比顺产要安全多了。”德拉科挪动了一下身体，“从前治疗条件不比现在的时候，男性Omega生产死亡率奇高，一尸两命是常有的事。”忽然，他脸色一变，手小心翼翼地按上了腹部。

“怎么了？”哈利惊慌失措地立了起来，紧张地盯着德拉科的肚子。

“孩子踢我。”德拉科咬咬牙，靠在靠枕上，“这两个小家伙还没生出来就不省心，我看多半是两个格兰芬多小巨怪，父亲又要愁得睡不着了，马尔福家出了两个格兰芬多。”他装腔作势地学着卢修斯崩溃的声音。

“喂！”哈利故意嗔怪地抱怨了一声：“孩子爱动是好事，说明他们活跃。而且当格兰芬多有什么不好，波特家出两个格兰芬多再正常不过了。”

德拉科轻哼了一声，白眼都要翻到天上去了。

哈利忽然一侧身，将头枕在了德拉科的大腿上，一只手枕在脑袋下，一只手盖在德拉科仍旧虚放在腹部上的手背上，对着德拉科的肚子傻笑了起来。

“干什么？又在犯什么蠢？”德拉科抱怨着，却没有抽回手。

“我从未想过我会有自己的孩子。”哈利沉默了片刻轻声说道。

德拉科顿了顿，轻描淡写地说道：“你在说什么蠢话？想给救世主波特生下继承人的人只怕要排队排到海峡对岸去了，更别提你的前女友韦斯莱的家族就是巫师界的人口制造机，你无论如何都不该担心这些。”

“我确实从未想过。”哈利叹了口气，“或者这个梦想曾经只在我小的时候，短暂的存在过。我一直盼着能早点长大成人，从姨妈家里独立出来，娶一个温柔的女孩，有一个可爱的孩子，并且绝对不要把他养成我的表哥达力那样。”说到这里他轻轻地笑了。

“小小年纪就知道想这些有的没的，早熟！”德拉科撇撇嘴嘲讽道。

“德拉科，你还好意思嘲笑我？我可看到你小时候的……”

“住嘴！”德拉科大叫道，“你这个侵犯我隐私的偷窥狂！”

“是纳西莎给我……”

“住嘴！”德拉科尖叫着。

“好吧，好吧，你是孕夫，我不和你计较。”哈利叹了口气，继续道，“后来进入了霍格沃茨，我每年都担心我活不到期末，这个普普通通的愿望就这么搁浅了。当我独自走向禁林的那一刻，我想着，这一生就到这里了，哪还有心思想到我还能有机会拥有自己的孩子呢？”

“既然这是你一直以为无法实现，可实际上却又可以轻易实现的愿望。那你为什么还会选择我？”德拉科轻声问道，“而且就像母亲说的，你还一直任由我胡来，陪我做这些违背天性与规则的事情。”

“我还没说完呢。”哈利拍了拍德拉科的手背抱怨道：“而且我自从发现我悲惨地被一只公的臭白鼬吸引了之后，我就更不认为自己会有一个孩子了，现如今有了这两个小家伙，简直算是意外之喜。”

“哼。”德拉科勾起一边嘴角，“意外是挺意外的，但如果这个球长在你身上，我倒还真能喜得出来。”

哈利弯起眼睛笑了笑刚想说什么，他就感觉到德拉科的身体忽然僵硬了起来，小心翼翼地往后缩着，并且呵斥道：“赶紧起来，压得我腿麻。”

哈利撅撅嘴动了动身体，却有了一个意外的发现，德拉科宽松的睡袍在肚子下方微微隆了起来。哈利诧异地抬头望向德拉科，就见他红着脸，不自然地别过头去，虚张声势道：“快点起来，还盯着干什么？”

“怎么这就兴奋了？”哈利咧嘴笑道。

“托这两个小家伙的福，我连够都够不到，已经清心寡欲快两个月了，你还一直对着那边吹气，能不立起来吗！”德拉科争辩着。

哈利愣了愣，尴尬地挠挠头：“这么久了啊，我最近忙得都忘了。”

德拉科又翻了翻眼睛：“谁指望你记得呀。”

“以前我们都是趁着你热潮的时候做爱，过着极其规律的性生活，我哪能记得那么多嘛。”哈利抿了抿嘴。

“行了，滚过来躺着，赶紧睡觉，它一会儿就自己下去了。”德拉科拍拍一边的枕头催促道。

但哈利跪坐着没有动，他缓缓眨了眨眼睛，深吸一口气，好像做了什么重大的决定似的，接着伸手就要将德拉科的睡袍给翻上去。德拉科立刻按住了他的手，紧张地问道：“你干什么？”

“帮你解决啊，老憋着怎么能行？”哈利理所当然道，说着就要将睡袍给掀开。

“别！”德拉科喝止道，一脸惊慌的样子。

“怎么了？”哈利疑惑不解地问道，“是不是有哪里不舒服？”

德拉科轻轻摇了摇头，过了好一阵子，嗫嚅道：“难看。”

哈利愣了愣，接着大笑了起来，料想到德拉科的确是一个少爷脾气不小而又极其注重外表的人，他佯装恼怒咬牙切齿道：“臭白鼬，我提醒你，你说我难看可以，不允许说我的妻子和孩子难看！”

德拉科被说得一愣，手也不自觉松开来，但他很快反应过来，皱起眉倨傲地抬起头，脸颊却红通通的一片。他嘴硬道：“谁是你妻子，疤头……”

“我只是给你找个台阶下，你还真的说上我了？”哈利无奈地白了他一眼，坏笑着一把将手伸进了德拉科的睡袍下，将他的内裤轻轻勾下，捉住了他的欲望，引来德拉科的一声急促的呻吟。哈利专注地注视着德拉科的表情，观察着他的一举一动，看着他随着自己熟练地撸动而轻咬着下唇，看着他苍白的肌肤上滑落的汗珠，看着他修长的手指攒紧着丝滑的被单，在深色的被单映衬下，显得如珠玉一般圆润白皙。

不多时，德拉科闷哼一声，释放了出来。

哈利将手缩了回来，故意当着德拉科的面，缓慢而诱惑地舔了舔指尖上的液体，“今天有点快啊，德拉科。”

德拉科轻轻喘息着，冷哼了一声：“废话，我都多久没有处理过了，能不快吗？”

哈利轻柔地将德拉科的睡袍顺着他隆起的肚子向上撩起，露出他滚圆的肚皮来，德拉科别扭地扭过头去。

“这里面可是我们那的孩子。”哈利就像这个世界上所有的傻爸爸一个模样。他低下头虔诚地亲吻着德拉科隆起的肚子，他的伤痕因为腹部的膨胀而只剩下了淡淡的印记，紧绷而白皙的肌肤上纵横交错的，乍一看确实并不那么美观，但看在哈利眼里，却又有着致命的吸引力。他顺着伤痕的走向依次亲吻着，他的嘴唇几乎不曾离开德拉科的肌肤，一下又一下的亲吻在德拉科的腹部游移着。

哈利双腿分开爬跪在德拉科双腿的上方，他伸出舌头舔弄着那在隐隐颤动着的肚子，并且越来越往德拉科的欲望逼近。

“你说孩子们会不会知道我们在做什么？”哈利在德拉科的欲望前停下，忽然笑着问道。

德拉科喘着粗气，皮肤也变得通红，他难耐地将胳膊横在眼前，浑身颤抖着，“极其错误的胎教。”

“亲爱的宝宝们。”哈利微抬起头，在德拉科腹部的底端重重地闻了一口，“原谅爸爸们吧，解决了你们德拉科爸爸的需求，你们的日子才能更好过。”

“别把我说得像是什么恶毒父亲一样，我可没有亏待过他们。”德拉科抱怨着，但他很快就发不出声音来，哈利轻笑了一声，俯下身去一口含住了德拉科再次微微抬起的欲望。

哈利熟练地将德拉科的欲望整个含了进去，那并不轻松，但也并非那么困难，他坏心眼地用力一吸，果然让德拉科低声惊呼了一声，立刻抓紧了两边的床单。

哈利退开了一点，舌头翘起，滑过德拉科的整个欲望。他微抬起头，想要观察德拉科的表情，却没有如同以往一般如愿，只看到德拉科高高隆起的腹部。他略为有些失望，却没有过分纠结，他扶住德拉科的柱身，吸吮着尖端部位，另一只手熟练地玩弄着底端的双球。德拉科随着哈利的动作而低吟着，他颤抖着，不得不伸出一失手扶住他同样颤动着的腹部。

哈利吸吮了好一会儿，一会儿将柱身整根含住，一会儿又更低下头去，舔弄着德拉科欲望的根部。他感到德拉科忍不住随着他的动作而妄图轻轻抬起臀部，却因为腹部的沉重而无法实行，他知道德拉科即将到达顶峰，便再次张大了嘴，含住欲望的顶端，用力的吸吮着。

终于，德拉科高仰起头，发出一声如释重负的长吟，哈利没有退开，反而更进一步，将精华尽数含在了嘴中。

“快去吐掉……”德拉科不忘催促道。

“不好意思，我已经吞掉了。”哈利笑着爬了起来，“让你也尝尝。”他哈哈笑着，凑上前来与德拉科激烈的接吻。

德拉科有些疲惫的回吻着，瞥到哈利高高竖起的欲望，伸出手来，“我也来帮你解决吧。”

哈利一把将他的手拂开，再用力地吻了吻德拉科，嘴唇贴在他的脸颊上懒洋洋地回绝道：“你累了，我自己去浴室解决吧，等你身体方便了我们再来。”

德拉科纾解了积攒了数月的欲望，此时也慵懒得几乎快要睡了过去。他眨了眨眼睛，努力地想要聚焦到哈利的脸上。他迟钝地点点头，在哈利的服侍下用“清洁咒”清理了秽物，穿戴好衣服，缓慢地侧躺了下去。他睡意朦胧地嘟囔着：“等我身体方便了，我要把一切都在你身上讨回来。”

“我可不会怕你。”哈利笑着接受了挑战。

TBC


End file.
